Crash
by UltimateContestShipperB2
Summary: May has never been through romance. Ever. And she's content with that fact. But when Drew, a ladies' man, comes into her life, their personalities clash. Sparks fly. Who knows what might happen? This is rated T for later chapters/bad language. AU, CS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Look, I've never written an AU story, so please cope. Since this is my first, it's obviously…CONTESTSHIPPING!

**Reproduced and more complete summary: **In this AU, May is a girl with no…experience…whatsoever. Drew, on the other hand, is a total "player". You can imagine the sparks that'll fly when they meet. *wink wink* There will probably be some other characters squeaked in, too. This is T for safety—and what'll inevitably happen later on. Also, since this is an AU, Drew is a real celebrity, not a coordinator...There are also no pokemon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon. Duh.

**

* * *

**

CRASH!

**Prologue:**

Dear Hoenn Advice Column,

Have you ever noticed how some people just don't fit together, how every fiber of their beings are so completely conflicting that they can't be around each other without wanting to rip the other's throat out? And, have you noticed that those two people just _happen _to meet? Then, when they meet, there's such an intense collision that the sound can be heard for miles!

CRASH!

For me, it all started with a crash. There I was, minding my own business, when some unknown _thing_ (be it a deity or something supernatural) decided that it was Torture Me Day! I was at the beach—I know, the beach, but in my defense, I was stuck going because I had to look after my little brother.

Before _he_ came into the picture, my brother was the bane of my existence. If you have a younger sibling…well, you know what I mean then. If not, you ought to know that my brother is the single most vile, despicable, obnoxious, know-it-all bratty kid in the entire world—well, almost. The person I happened to meet at the beach was even worse, if that's possible.

When we met, he was a _complete _jerk! I can't believe that now, I can't get him out of my head! I don't know what to do or how I feel about him!

Please help me!  
Signed,

Red Bandana

* * *

Dear Hoenn Advice Column,

Some days, I feel like there is someone or some_thing_ out there that is _trying _to torture me. Look, I can't help that I'm devastatingly handsome, smart, cool, and awesome. But like I said, _somebody_ doesn't like that…at least, I think that's the reason my life got turned upside down.

But that's not the point. The point is, why did whoever was in charge of my life pick _her _for me to collide with_? _By definition, she is my complete and polar opposite.

All in all, I'm just me, and I went to the beach one day. I wanted to get away from my fans. I'm a clothing model (but I'm straight), I'm an actor, I'm a singer, and I'm filthy rich because of it. In other words, I'm any girl's dream come true…except _hers_.

The reason I'm even bothering to write to you is because I don't know what to do! She's so annoying, hotheaded, short-tempered, and clumsy, but for some strange reason, I just can't get her out of my head! She's impossible to read, and I don't know how to tell her how I feel—hell, _I_ don't even know how I feel right now!

I'm so confused. Please write back.

Sincerely,

Suave, Sexy, and Seriously in Need of Advice

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R—and tell me if you like or don't like the advice column thing…Also, only the prologue is written like this. _The who __thing will **NOT** be like this._ And Drew will probably get back into character…soon. And please don't just skip to the first chapter because I'm submitting it at the same time. I promise this stupid advice column thing _will _come up again, so at least go back when the time comes!


	2. Look OUT!

**A/N: **Sorry I'm late. I kinda fell asleep writing this last night. Sigh. To make it up to you, let me give you a hint/spoiler…it may be an alternate universe, but does _everything _have to be different? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon. _five minutes later_... Nope. I still don't own it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Look Out!

_

* * *

_

May

"Sis! Let's go to the beach!" Max cried, jumping on my bed. He was wearing swim trunks, an "I love Pi" T-shirt, and a big smile. His brown eyes sparkled with what an adult would consider excitement for this trip, but they really glinted evilly at the idea of torturing me.

Normally, I would've been honored that he called me "sis" instead of "fat cow", "heifer", or his classic: "dumb butt". I_ would've_ been honored…if it wasn't five o'clock in the morning. The worst part was, I had no one to save me; my parents were already at work. My dad owned a moving company, and my mom was a part time accountant. Talk about boring. And, what was worse, I was stuck watching my _devil_ of a brother since it was summer vacation, and he wasn't going to camp the whole time.

_But that's not the point!_ I told myself. _The point is, your little _worm_ of a brother woke you up at FIVE IN THE MORNING!  
_"Get out of my room!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Had there been an adult around, he would have begun to fake cry. Since it was just me, instead of summoning the crocodile tears, he simply got out the phone.

"If you don't take me to the beach," he began, shaking a threatening finger at me. "I'll tell mom, she'll come home early, you'll be grounded, and I'll _still_ get to go to the beach!"

To this day, I still can't believe people think he's a cute, innocent little boy. I'm completely baffled by the way he can work his way around words like that. He was even smarter than me, and I was a little over three years older; I had just turned seventeen. I also didn't understand how a thirteen-year-old could get away with it, but he _was_ short for his age.

I sighed, ruffled his dark blue hair, and got out of bed.

He jumped up and down. "Yay! I win, you lose! May is such an idiot!"

"_Max,_ that didn't even rhyme!" I argued, proud I could identify a rhyme.

"It doesn't have to; I won," Max said.

"Of course because you're smarter! You're like a genius!" I said.

"Sorry, but flattery will get you nowhere," said Max, crossing his stubby arms. He pushed up his glasses triumphantly.

"Enough, Max. I've gotta get dressed if we're going to the beach," I muttered.

"Right. Put on something pretty," he said, winking.

"You're sick," I shot back as Max closed the door slowly. _Three, two, one_. I saw the door open a crack and then close abruptly. _That little brat!_

"OUT!" I bellowed. I heard my brother's scurrying footsteps run down the hall and descend the steps.

Then, I took a deep breath and got out my bikini. I hoped it still fit; I hadn't shopped for a bathing suit in over a year. It was too damn demeaning, and it made me feel fat—even though I was far from it.

_

* * *

_

Drew

I started my day like any other: with an appointment with my personal stylist and agent. Usually, I was too preoccupied with something else to really notice Harley's annoying mannerisms and quirks. If he wasn't such a good stylist, I would've fired him_ years_ ago.

I ran a hand through my green hair as I waited for him to come into my hotel room. I had decided to stay in Petalburg city for awhile. It was close enough to the beach that I could keep up on my tan, but most of my fans were in Johto, western Hoenn by Fourtree and LaRousse, and in Kanto. I hadn't really expanded my fans to Sinnoh yet, but that would all come soon enough. However, it was obvious that my career was taking a downturn. How serious a downturn it actually was would only be uncovered by time. All I could do for the time being was to keep being Drew…and that was pretty easy.

I was seventeen-and-a-half, after all. How much longer could I expect such intense female attention? I was almost past my heartthrob years and into my washed-up-teeny-bopper years. I was getting nervous that they'd make a special about me on _Where are they now? _or something, and that would be the end of it.

But I couldn't get wrapped up in those thoughts! I had to stay positive. It was going to be difficult—especially considering that I had a naturally negative and cynical disposition—but I was going to have to pretend to be happy.

There was a knock at my door, and I sighed with relief. Harley! He wasn't usually that late, but that was okay with me; I'd needed some time to think over my life.

"Drew, honey!" Harley squealed. "Now there's my little money maker!"

"Good morning, Harley," I said boredly. "You're late," I observed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, my little key lime pie," He smiled at me.

"What did I tell you about the nicknames?"

Harley's face twisted into mock sadness. "You don't _like_ my endearing little names for you?" he cried.

"No," I said calmly.

"Fine," Harley muttered. "Now, let's get you all gussied up,"

He began to walk to the closet of my suite, humming one of my songs along the way.

"Hey, Harley?" I asked, still sitting on the couch.

"What's up, Drew?" he replied absentmindedly, going through the closet to look for something for me to wear. Usually, he'd give me some options that were appropriate for the specific day. Then, I'd pick out my own outfit while he briefed me on the day's plans. But today was different; I could tell by the way Harley was humming. He _never _hummed _my_ songs.

"What's the plan?" I demanded.

Harley chuckled. "Don't you usually wait until I give you your clothing options before asking, sweetie?"

"Yeah…" I began.

"But today feels different?" Harley finished.

I was startled. Sometimes Harley could just read my mind. Although, we have known each other for years. "Exactly," I said.

"Well, I figured you could just take it easy today, do what you want. Maybe you could go to the beach and tan or something. Whatever you want, honey!"

_Don't call me honey!_ I thought. But I said,  
"That's nice of you, Harley. I think I'm gonna go to the beach,"  
"I'll pick out some trunks that'll go with your hair," Harley said giddily, clapping his hands together.

I followed him to the closet, sans the skipping and butt-wiggling. Inside, he got me some plain, mint green swim trunks. They had black racing stripes down the sides. I'd worn them on the June page of my calendar.

"I like 'em." I said. Then, I realized I didn't want to get sunburned. "Which shirt?" I asked.

"Way ahead of you, Drewykins!" Harley cried. He thrust a light purple cotton button down into my face.

"Thanks," I said, accepting the clothing. With that, Harley smiled and left the room. I, on the other hand, went to the bathroom to change.

_

* * *

_

May

After I got into my red bikini, I put on a gray cover up and matching flip flops.

"MAX! Let's go, or I'll leave without you!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay! Don't have a conniption," he said coolly.

I sighed. "You know I don't understand big words,"

"Sorry. Don't have a temper tantrum, May," Max said.

"See? Was that so hard?" I asked.

"No," he mumbled.

I got my bag, my phone, towels and sunscreen, and my favorite red flying disc. Max did the same. Then, we locked the door, I took the keys, and we started toward the beach.

_A short walk later_…

"Don't you _love _the beach, May?" Max said excitedly. "Now just look at all the pretty girls,"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't even know you _liked_ girls," I said.

Max shrugged, his eyes on a woman sunbathing with her bikini untied. His glasses were glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey, Max! Catch!" I said. I pulled the red flying disc from my bag, throwing it at where I thought Max would be able to catch it. Boy, was I wrong.

A sudden wind caught the Frisbee, blowing it over Max's head. It was headed straight for a guy who was sitting on a rocky outcropping. His head was turned.

"Look out!" I shouted as the flying disc flew closer. The wind was really blowing it now…

_

* * *

_

Drew

My chauffer drove me the short distance to the beach; even though I could drive myself, I chose to relax, and driving was _not_ relaxing to me. The beach wasn't very crowded, thankfully; if my fans had been there, I would've driven right back. The beach was also pretty clean, for a public beach.

I sat, on a rocky outcropping, my back turned away to the few beachgoers. Instead, I faced the sea, trying to relax. My shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and I was secretly wearing sunscreen; I thought my skin was perfect the way it was, and I didn't need to tan to look awesome.

As I was listening to the waves crash against the shore and the seagulls squawking in my ears, I scanned the beach with my eyes. I had felt something, this sort of conflict with myself…or whoever had just entered the beach.

Then, while I was looking around, I saw _her_. She was standing a little ways away from me; I could see her because I'd chosen to turn around and look at the beachgoers. She hadn't noticed me, though. She was focusing on a small boy who looked about…eleven? Her body language told me that she was annoyed by the young boy.

Her soft, brown hair fell in gentle curls, and even though she was wearing a cover up, I could tell that her figure was perfect. She looked to be about sixteen years old. Like I said, she was really a sight to see…yet, something about her just shook me to every fiber of my being.

Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the girl had thrown a bright red flying disc—and it was head straight towards me, glinting in the sunlight. Good thing I was an athlete.

"Look out!" she screamed. That voice! Wow…

Casually, I stood up, reached out, and closed my hands around the Frisbee's plastic surface. I spun it in my hand casually.

I saw her run over to me, her legs kicking up sand in her haste. Weird, she hadn't even seen me yet, but by the urgency she was running with, you would've thought I'd been critically injured or something. When she climbed up the outcropping, I spoke.

"Looking for this?" I asked, my back still turned.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly, panting in the heat.

I turned around, flipping my bangs from my face in a nonchalant manner. I plastered a smirk onto my face, and I felt it waver as I took in _her_ features for the first time up close. She was flawless, utterly flawless. "I believe_ this_ belongs to you," I said, tossing the Frisbee at her feet.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Sorry about that,"

Inside, I smiled, a real smile. I wasn't surprised, though; I tend to have that effect on women. Outwardly, I chuckled sarcastically. "Don't you know how to throw?" I asked, spinning the disc on top of my index finger.

She instantly puffed up. _Wow, _I thought. _Short temper…_ "Why _yes, _I can throw," she said angrily. "What gives you the right to tell me I can't? Huh? Who are you, anyway?"

I simply flipped my hair again. "The name's Drew. Although, if you didn't know, I'd wonder what planet you fell from,"

"Well, I'm May," she said. "But if I said it was nice to meet you, I'd be lying," she spat.

_Looks like she's playing hard to get. Or maybe she's serious! Oh, she's so hard to understand! _I thought.

_

* * *

_

May

The boy I met on the beach was ridiculously cute. He was so cute, in fact, that it made me flustered. He was so confusing, though. I mean, he caught the Frisbee, yes, but he gave me a load of crap about it.

He started off by asking me in the rudest way if I knew how to throw! Seriously, of course I can throw! What kind of jerk was he? Something about that guy rubbed me the wrong way from the start…but his hair…and the casual way he wore it…It seemed so effortless.

Anyway, I probably could've handled the entire situation better, but he just made me so angry! Even the way he introduced himself was infuriating, with that stupid…yet strangely seductive…hair flip.

And then he said something about me being from another planet. What was that all about? He was so annoyingly arrogant and stuck up that it made me want to be sick.

He was just so rude! What was his name again? Right, Drew. _I mean, he obviously doesn't know common courtesy!_ I thought angrily. _Because what kind of guy acts like that? What happened to making a good first impression?_

Well, it could always have been better…especially for us…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please R&R. By the way, thanks to everyone who put me on their Story Alerts list. Chapter 2 will be up soon…


	3. Maybe

**A/N: **And here's the much-anticipated second chapter! Thanks to those of you who put me on your alerts…and also, thanks (as usual) for reading. Keep reading and reviewing (please =D); you guys are great inspiration!

**Disclaimer: **Well, well, well…if it isn't a girl who doesn't own Pokémon! (And that would be me!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Maybe**

* * *

_May:_

"So, why do you find so much pleasure in bothering me?" I demanded, still glowering at him. He was the most infuriating person I've ever met, and believe me, I've met a lot!

"I don't know. Why do you find me so annoying?" that guy… Drew asked. He flipped his hair in the most maddening way, but it also made me realize just how shiny his jade-colored tresses were. They also looked so smooth…I wanted to swoon as his emerald eyes met my sapphire orbs.

I was about to retort with something when Max came over, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, sis? What's up?" he asked.

I snapped out of angry-mode and into sister-mode. "Max!" I said, cuddling up to him and covering him with hugs. "I was worried that you didn't know where I was. Were you okay?" I demanded.

He nodded vigorously, squirming to get out of my grasp. Then, he noticed Drew for the first time, and he cocked his head to one side questioningly.

"Who's the guy, May?" Max asked, motioning to Drew.

"You're obviously not from here," Drew said before I could answer.

"Well, neither are you! Don't you know it's rude to go off on people for no good reason!" I retorted.

"I have a reason; it bothers you," Drew shot back coolly.

"What? We've lived in Petalburg our whole lives," Max said, ignoring my argument with Drew.

"Just ignore him, Max. Drew's a jerk," I said, waving a hand in Drew's direction dismissively.

Max gasped. "You mean, you're Drew _Hayden_?" he demanded, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

I groaned at my own stupidity. "So that's why you look so familiar!" I muttered, slapping my forehead. _Great,_ I thought. _All he needs is more hot air in his already over-sized head!_

Drew chuckled. "I take it you're fans?" he inquired, whipping out a pen and getting ready for a quick autograph-getaway.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Well, not really. I'm…_in love_ with the lead guitarist in your band: Emerald…Gary Oak…" I sighed. "He's Larousse's Bad Boy from Pallet!" I squealed.

"I think your back-up singer is hot," Max said, blushing.

_Ugh, I'll never get boys, _I thought.

"Who? Misty?" Drew asked casually.

"Yeah…" Max sighed, swooning, and although I wasn't psychic, I knew exactly what my little brother was thinking about.

"You really ought to meet her," Drew replied. "Then you can see how _hot_ she is when she burns you alive,"

Max and I gasped simultaneously. _Now there was talk of burning? Just how much crazier could this day get? _I asked myself.

"She burns people?" I asked in horror. _She bears a strange similarity to Max. They'd make a cute couple—were it not for the four year age difference!_

"Nope—not that I know of—Misty's just really violent sometimes, especially around Ash," Drew explained.

I knew who Ash Ketchum was, too; almost everybody did. Ash was the drummer in Emerald. He was laid-back, cool, and cute. He had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His six pack abs and rippling biceps earned him his reputation as the muscles of the group. He was the one the bigger girls usually fell for. However, most people thought he had a major crush on the lead singer of Emerald, Misty Waterflower. I was one of those believers, which is why I'm a fan but not a fan_girl_.

Then, suddenly, I frowned, remembering something. "If you're Drew Hayden, you have a girlfriend…wait…let me think of her name…It's Brianna!" I said finally, proud I could remember.

* * *

_Drew_

Great. My cover was blown! There I was, just trying to have normal day, and I just _had_ to run into people who knew who I was. But then, who didn't know me? At least, that applied to Hoenn…

Anyway, then that May girl just _had _to bring Brianna into this. I wanted one day without thinking about something icky, and May brought up Brianna! In her defense, May didn't know that I detested my girlfriend. She would've been gone ages ago, but I just didn't know how to break up with her.

Brianna was the clingy type. She probably called at least twice a day. If I didn't pick up, the texting would start. Assuming I did pick up, she would call once around the morning (to say good morning) and once at night (to say good night). It was a strange routine, especially when the phone rang while I was trying to sleep.

But that wasn't the worst part. See, we'd also go out on publicity dates, which meant a ton of screaming fans (both male and female) and tons more flashing cameras. God, how I loathed my girlfriend.

Not only was Brianna clingy, but she and I just didn't click. She was a pop singer, so she was also rich and famous. However, she was always obsessed with _something. _Before she became a star—and my girlfriend—, for example, she was my _biggest_—and I do mean _biggest_—fan. She was the president of my fan club (which was how we met in the first place), and she constantly tried to ask me out.

Finally, I'd become fed up with her continually trying to get me to date her that I said yes. That single syllable three lettered word had been one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

We were Larousse City's biggest couple, though, and we couldn't just break up. The press would ask too many questions. It would be like a field day for them. So, I was stuck with a girlfriend I didn't really have feelings for. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything…she was just so…annoying.

"Drew? Hello?" May was waving a hand in front of my face, vainly attempting to snap me back into reality.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just bored out of my mind of this conversation," I replied, molding my face into my classic smirk.

"Why you!" May was so furious that Max had to hold her back just to make sure she didn't lunge at me.

"May, chill out!" Max said, still straining against a struggling May. How he was able to keep his sister immobilized (considering he was so small), I had no idea.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about that, May," I said.

May growled at me. "You should be," she said huffily, turning away from me.

"Let me make it up to you…" I replied. "Let's see…how about you come to meet the gang tomorrow. I have practice, and I think Gary would like to meet you, so why not?" I asked.

May smiled excitedly. Then, her smile faded "I'd love to. But poor Max has a doctor's appointment," she said, giving Max a hopeful smile, her sapphire orbs gleaming.

Max frowned, but he could tell that May liked this dude. That meant that he had to compromise. For once. Besides, Drew was rich and famous. Who knew when that kind of stuff could come in handy? "Well, I suppose I could get mommy to take me," he said reluctantly, as if the words hurt coming from his mouth.

"Great, then I'll pick you up at ten thirty tomorrow morning. Be dressed and ready by then," I said to May.

She nodded, smiling excitedly. "Don't worry! I will be..." she said. "I'll be ready to meet Gary!"

For some reason, as she said this, I felt a little tinge of something. As the feeling grew, I realized what it was, but I didn't really want to admit it. The feeling was...jealousy...

_

* * *

_

May:

I couldn't believe it. Drew wanted me to meet his band? That was just…weird. Maybe he was up to something. He probably was. That Drew…But I did really want to meet everyone. Of course, I felt a little guilty about making up the part about crushing on Gary, but whatever. This could be my big break.

For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to sing, to be a star! I've always wanted to go to LaRousse and see where all the stars live…I've always wanted to be living large, filthy rich.

But most of all, I've always wanted to be a part of a band, to perform a song that would have the entire room enraptured, as though my voice was the voice of an angel. I didn't personally thing my voice was that good, but my drama teacher at school had cast me for the lead role in the musical this year…so maybe there was hope for me. Maybe.

I was quiet as I walked home that afternoon, thinking. Max didn't seem to mind, and he left me my space. I wondered what Drew was thinking about, and at the same time, I didn't care. Drew was a jerk, and that was it. He was a cute jerk, a jerk who happened to be a famous model/singer/actor, but he was a jerk all the same.

Maybe it was because he had everything. I mean, let's face it: what _didn't _he have? He had money, clothes, cars, mansions, fans, looks, talent, a band, and a girlfriend. He was probably the most spoiled guy on Earth. And maybe that was his problem. Maybe if Drew Hayden didn't get _everything_ he wanted, he'd be less of a brat.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay…maybe that chapter didn't live up to its hype. But then, maybe it did…I don't know. Tell me what you think! Review, please. I do accept constructive criticism. No flames, though (please). I'm also sorry for the rushed chapter. I promise next time will be better. And also, I _really_ don't like AdmirationShipping, but an evil girlfriend now promises lots of drama later!

* * *

And, since you're all so sweet for putting up with me, I'm giving you a sneak peak of Chapter 3!

_May_

I'd had my worries, my doubts about this, but now, it seemed like the right thing to do. I got out the wooden box from under my bed. Then, I opened it. Finally, the burden was lifted off my shoulders. I'd finally done what I'd vowed to myself that I would do since I was a little girl.

Drew just smiled as he looked, sifting through the contents, reading a few things occasionally. "Wow," he murmured.

I smiled, too, because I'd never felt quite so happy. "I knew you'd like them," I whispered. I handed him the box. "Here, you keep them,"

_So, what's in the box? Are they birds? Are they planes? Are they the decapitated heads of her loved ones? Find out next time!_

_..._


	4. A LOT of Explaning to Do

**A/N: **Wow! I haven't updated in over a month…I'm so sorry to all of you who were waiting =*{…But now, I'm back on track, so you can expect more updates. Once again, I'm sorry—please forgive me! And now, to the third chapter of this train wreck—uh, I mean, story…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Pokémon, I would've made May and Drew get together—and since that didn't happen, it's quite obvious that I don't own it!

**Chapter 3:** A LOT of Explaining to Do…

_May's House, Normal POV: _

That night, when May got home, she was just too excited to sleep. Instead of trying to count sheep like she sometimes did, May called up her very best friend, Dawn. She was a little too nice sometimes—and a bit of a spaz—but she would definitely be able to relate to May better than anyone else, that was for sure. Dawn's speed dial was three (her mom's work number was one, and her dad's work number was two), and May's best friend answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Dawn," May said over the phone.

"May! I haven't spoken to you in, like, forever!" she said, squealing. "How's your summer going?

"It's great, and it really has been a long time," May agreed.

"Yeah! I've missed you! I just got back from my vacation in Slateport City, and it was awesome! There were plenty of guys on the beach, too! And there were girls, and I wore my favorite bikini—you know, the one with the black and white stripes…and the pink ruffle! And there were were so many guys, like, ogling me, and it was so much fun!" Dawn said, her sentences coming in rapid fire succession.

May was a bit taken aback by how quickly Dawn was speaking. She'd just said that entire paragraph in one breath. Even though they'd known each other since kindergarten, it still amazed May that her friend could talk so fast when she wanted to.

"That's cool, Dawn. I'm glad you had fun," May said, even though she'd barely followed what she'd been saying since it had been said so fast. Then, the brunette paused on the line. "So, can I talk to you about something?" she asked finally.

"Sure, of course!" Dawn said instantly. "Anything for a friend. So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, something happened today at the beach…" May began slowly, trailing off as she thought about Drew's sarcastic face…those emerald eyes. Even though she wasn't that big a fan, Drew was still undeniably handsome.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, instantly recognizing May's _I-got-it-bad_ voice.

"I…uh…met this…guy…at the beach…and…well…" May trailed off pathetically, and she heard dead air on the line as Dawn tried to figure out what the girl was actually trying to say.

"Well what? What's his name?" Dawn demanded as she realized May was talking about a boy.

"His name is…Drew…Hayden," May winced as Dawn squealed over the phone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MET DREW?" Dawn demanded.

May sighed. "I just told you, and you just killed my dearest eardrums," she said, her voice coming out painfully.

"You're right, and I'm sorry about your eardrums. I'll be sending flowers in the mail," Dawn said sarcastically. May could just see her eye roll, even though they were talking on the phone. "So then what happened?"

"He asked me to come and practice with his band," May said, bracing herself for Dawn's squeals. They didn't come. Instead, there was a brief silence.

"Can I come with you?" Dawn asked, keeping her voice as modulated as possible. How come everything happened without her? How was that even fair? This was just like that time May won that teddy bear at that carnival when Dawn had had laryngitis—except that they'd been five, and the chance to meet Drew Hayden and the rest of his band was a lot better than some stupid teddy bear.

"I actually don't know if you can come," May replied, cutting into Dawn's thoughts.

"Then call him! You got his number, didn't you?" she asked. Dawn knew May so well.

"Of course," May answered indignantly, staring at the numbers on her hand. He'd written them before he left, saying to call him if there was a problem or: "If you missed my voice," as he so eloquently put it.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. Oh, right—you remember Zoey, don't you?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Yeah…isn't a cheerleader?" May asked. Dawn knew all the cheerleaders, of course, being one herself.

"Yup. Well, she despises the band—and Paul…apparently, Paul goes to our school, but he hangs out with the goth kids,"

May smiled; Dawn was also the head cheerleader, so she knew all the gossip and had dirt on _everyone_—even celebrities!

"That's good to know, Dawn. Thanks!" May said smoothly.

"Now call up Drew! I really want to see all the awesome people," Dawn said hopefully.

Before May could reply, she hung up. She looked once more at the numbers Drew had written on May's left palm in his perfect scrawl, deliberating. He had said that it was his personal cell phone, so maybe May shouldn't call…

She sighed and dialed before she could stop herself. It rang once—twice, and May was starting to worry that Drew wouldn't pick up. Then, on the third ring, he said,

"Hello?"

May smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Hey, Drew," she said, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"So, you missed me? We've only been apart for a few hours," he said, mocking surprise.

Her smile turned into a frown. "I didn't miss you, Drew. I was just going to ask if my best friend could come along tomorrow. We live next door to each other, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for you," Her voice had become grudgingly polite. Hey, May needed something from him, so she had to be nice.

Drew picked up on it and pretended to think, waiting for a slow count of thirty. "Sure, of course," There was a pause. "You hear that, Gary? Another girl is coming!" Drew said over the phone.

Gary's voice could be heard in the background saying, "Yes!" in his warm, seductive voice.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, May," Drew said.

"Yup. Good night, Drew," May replied, hanging up. After the call went dead, she heaved a sigh of relief. Then, the brunette texted Dawn, telling her she could come. But May still had one more bump in the road before she could go to sleep: she had to figure out how to tell her mom that she would have to take Max to his doctor's appointment.

* * *

_Drew (3__rd__ person)_

"Dude, what's wrong?" Paul (the base player in their band) demanded, cornering Drew when he was done talking on the phone.

"Nothing," the green-haired celebrity replied guardedly.

Ash grinned. "Your heart says nothing, but your lips say something totally different!" he said, smiling goofily.

Paul hit his forehead in frustration. "It's, 'your lips say nothing, but your heart says something totally different'! Get it right, Ash!" he corrected.

"Oh," Ash said sheepishly. "Oops…"

Drew groaned. Ash was the stupidest person alive; if anyone

could find someone dumber—why, Drew would eat a rose, thorns and all!

"Well, that's not the point!" Ash said. "You're an hour late for practice!"

It was Drew's turn to be embarrassed. Oops…it was time for a cover story.

"Right…well, I had some things to take care of," he said cryptically.

That just caused his friends to raise their eyebrows. Great, now they were even more inquisitive than before about Drew's whereabouts that day.

"What kinds of things?" Paul asked curiously. His usual detachedness was gone because he was sure something at least remotely interesting had happened to his friend. After all, why else would he be so mysterious and suspicious?

"Oh…stuff," Drew said, looking away from the two other boys. Great, Gary had gone off to God-knows-where right when Drew actually needed him to be meddling and standing up for him.

"Come on! You can tell me," Ash coaxed, that lopsided smile on his face.

Paul and Drew rolled their eyes. They'd learned early on that Ash was not to be trusted—especially with secrets. If Drew told him, they'd call LaRousse Now (a tabloid magazine) and say that he had a new girlfriend. Then again, that would give him a great way to break up with that annoying little—A new voice cut into Drew's thoughts.

"Hey, all," Misty said boredly. "We ready to go here?"

Ash was instantly drooling. Paul and Drew rolled their eyes once more; Romeo was at it again, but he was too stupid to know that Misty was also in love with him.

Misty instantly picked up on Drew's change of mood. "What's up, Drew?" she asked.

Paul put his ear buds into his ears, turning on his iPod, which Drew knew from experience housed nothing but loud metal music with men screaming profanities **(A/N: I actually like metal, just saying)**. Before it turned on, he said,

"I already asked him that,"

Misty frowned and opened her mouth to say something in response, but the lead singer knew that her words were being drowned out by the loud guitars and even louder vocalists of the metal she knew he was listening to. Instead, she turned to Drew.

"If you want, we can talk," she suggested. "You know I'd understand better than either of these bozos," Misty added with a grin.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna go find…Harley," Drew said, shuddering at his personal stylist's name.

"Okay…if you need to talk to anyone, don't be shy, okay?"

He smirked at her. "Since when have I been shy?" he asked with his signature hair flip.

"You got me there," Misty said with a small smile.

* * *

_May: _

I was nervous that night dinner about how I would tell my parents my plans for the next day, and as such, I couldn't eat. It was my favorite food, mac and cheese. Usually, I would've had five helpings by now, but tonight, I simply prodded at the cheesy pasta, playing with it instead of eating it like I normally did. My parents instantly caught on, and the interrogation began.

Frowning, my father (who happened to be _very_ protective of me) asked,

"Did anything happen at the beach we should know about, May?" His voice had taken on that stern tone that told me to watch what I said and how I said it.

"Yes, honey. You're not touching your food, and it's your favorite, macaroni and cheese," Mom added.

"Um—" I began.

Max cut me off before I could even formulate a sentence. "May met a boy," he said, making a kissing face.

I turned to him, kicking him under the table. Then, I shot him my scariest death glare, the one I usually reserved for times like these.

Caroline was instantly interested, though. "A boy? What's his name, sweetie?" she asked.

"His name is Drew," I murmured.

"You mean, he's THE Drew, the famous lead guitarist, model, actor, and singer?" Caroline squealed. Apparently she was a huge fan—although it was kind of creepy that _she_ liked him and his music more than I did.

"Uh. Yeah. It sounds like you've heard of him," I replied, slightly confused as to why my mother was acting like a crazed fangirl.

"Heard of him? I'm a HUGE fan!" Mom replied with big grin. She _was_ going a little over the top with this…wasn't she?

Norman rolled his eyes. "Please, he's seventeen, sweetie," he said, sounding more than a little jealous.

Caroline rolled her eyes, too, and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I was just joking around, trying to speak the lingo. I know how much girls seem to adore this guy, so I was trying to be supportive," she said innocently, winking at me from across the table.

Norman smiled at her. "That's better," he said.

"Gag!" Max said. "I'm going upstairs!" he cried over his shoulder as he left without excusing himself.

"So, what about Drew?" Caroline asked.

I hesitated, gauging my parents' emotions before speaking. "Well, he was really bugging me—he's a really arrogant snob…so he asked if I could meet his band tomorrow," I squeaked, wincing as my voice cracked multiple times.

Caroline instantly squealed with joy, knowing exactly what I had been getting at. "I'm so happy for you! I knew you'd end up becoming a celebrity! I just knew it! You follow your dreams, honey!" she cried.

Norman was a bit more tame. He met my eyes with his chocolate brown ones. They were glowing with love and kindness, but, at the same time, they looked guarded. "Is this what you want, May?" he asked solemnly.

I nodded. "This is what I want," I repeated, my voice firm and calm.

"Than be careful—and knock 'em dead!" he said, high fiving Mom.

I nodded again, barley able to hold back my surprise at getting my way so quickly. I thought I was going to have to pull a temper tanturm or summon crocodile tears in order to have them even consider listening to me. I was starting to feel like a bobble head because I was nodding so much, and my parents were starting to look concerned, but it didn't matter; my parents had reacted so well—it was as if they were expecting it. "Good night, mom and dad...and thanks!" I said quickly. With that, I put my plate into the sink and rinsed it out. Then, I ran upstairs to my room.

That night, I fell into a deep, content sleep. My dreams were haunted—strangely enough—by the color green.

* * *

**A/N: **For some reason, I'm disappointed. After you waited all this time for a third chapter, I gave you this…also, I couldn't add my sneak peek in this chapter, so that means it'll be in the next one—which will be updated on time now that I'm out of this sticky situation! My writer's block is gone, so you can expect more/faster updates. I expect this story to be ten or more chapters, so bear with me!


End file.
